


Retry

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, please ask to tag things i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In video games, you have the ability to go back if you make a mistake. Though many events that we wish to fix can not be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retry

Rhys groaned, lifting his pain filled head. He sat in an escape pod, Hyperion brand. The glass had a massive crack in it. It was amazing he survived at all. One thing was for certain though, he was not okay. Every breath brought a new wave of agony as he sat in the pod gathering his thoughts.

The vault hunters, they had come for Jack. They came for him again. Vault hunters are more like monsters in the way they hunt. Plowing through anything and everything in their way, killing all who try to stop them. He had gone through so much to get Jack back where he belongs, back up top in his new body, and they brought all his work crashing down around him. Helios was his home, his work, his life. He was finally at Jack's side, where Rhys belonged. President Rhys and Handsome Jack. Everything that he had ever wanted. Now it's all gone.

He reached to the holster at his hip, to the pistol Jack had made his carry around. It had a comfy leather grip, and a gold stripe along the sleek metal barrel. As the new CEO who knew what type of people would be after him. Mostly it was for piece of mind. It had an acid mod which would be enough to stop most who had sneaked into Hyperion. 

The vault hunters didn't really sneak though.

Rhys shot the hinges on the escape pod, watching as the acid did it's work. He pushed the hatch off, climbing out slowly, painfully.

He looked around him, the burning wreckage of Helios littered with debris. The smell of burning flesh hit him immediately, causing him to gag. He took a moment to recollect himself and started limping up a mound of wreckage in order to assess the situation.

His assessment: A bloody mess. Everything was in ruins, and the ash lay heavy in the air. Bodies were strewn about, most of them not fully intact. 

His thoughts drifted to Jack. The last he saw him was when he was shoving him into the escape pod. He saw him talking to someone as the pod flew away. Jack said he could handle this. He had also said that they wouldn't get to them though, which was why he let Rhys stay by his side in the first place. What had let the vault hunters get in so easily anyway? They made it past all the loaderbots and soldiers with no trouble at all. 

The look on Jack's face as they watched the action from security feeds was one that Rhys had not seen often. It was like when he found out that he was dead, and when he found out his daughter Angel was as well. It was a face of surprise and pain, which isn't something typical seen on the feared Handsome Jack. Jack was nearly dragging Rhys to the escape pods after the evacuation order was given. He had assured Rhys he would get in a pod right after him, and kissed him like it would be the last time they would get a chance to. What if they caught him though? What if he didn't make it to a pod? 

If it weren't for how much breathing hurt, Rhys would have probably started hyperventilating. He held onto the pain, and used it to ground him. Then continued looking for someone, anyone.

Just his luck, after some wandering he saw someone. Also just his luck it was the vault hunters. They somewhat stood out, being the very few standing and not looking tattered and broken. Kneeling in front of them, was Jack. There was a moment of relief as his question was answered, that Jack is alive. He was bruised and bloody with his hands bound behind his back.

Rhys nearly shouted out for him, stopping himself when realizing how stupid that would be. 

Jack's mask had been removed, revealing his scar. They had been unable to remove it on the new body, the researchers believing it to be since it was caused by a vault treasure. It had become a part of him. His expression looked sorrowful, yet was still scowling at the same time.

The one standing in front of Jack was the red haired siren, he believed Jack told him her name was Lilith. She was saying something to Jack but he couldn't hear it from here. Jack simply spit at her, more blood than saliva. She drew her gun, and Rhys felt the blood drain from his face.

Rhys quickly reached for his gun, hands shaking thinking if there was something, anything he could do to stop her. There was only one idea coming through all the panic. Shoot her. Kill her. Save him. He took aim, trying to still his hands to get a good shot. Rhys squeezed on the trigger.

He missed. The acid bullet hit her in the shoulder, and he heard her scream as the shock made her fire off her gun. The bullet hit Jack in the throat, and blood came pouring out from the wound.

Rhys cried out, emotions winning over reason as he sprinted to Jack, his whole body shrieking in agony. He knelt down beside Jack, cupping his hands around his throat trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

Jack looked at Rhys at first with relief, then with utter terror. He attempted saying something, but instead just made a gurgling noise. He reached out to touch Rhys, stopping halfway as his arm went limp. The eyes that were normally so full of expression and life had gone blank.

Rhys felt hot tears forming as he released his grip over the wound, his hands covered in Jack's blood.

Lilith approached him, having recovered from the shot. "So this is the new CEO huh? Looks like just another Jack worshipper." She pointed the gun at Rhys' head, flexing the shoulder that he shot her in. She fired with no hesitation.

The bullet hit him right in the head, bring intense pain for a moment, and then another familiar feeling. A tingly feeling that is easy to miss since the intense being shot in the head pain is happening. Everything around him had stopped. There was the sound of sparks, and a bright blue glow.

And then there was absolutely nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly felt motivated so here... 
> 
> Also I still have no idea how to use AO3


End file.
